Daddy's little girl
by merderbaby
Summary: Conner Fahey captain of Dogpatch engine 55 lost his wife in a fire and has been different ever since. As he is grieving he fails to realize that his 15year old daughter lost her mother. Will there distant relationship cause Conner to lose his daughter to.
1. Recovery

A tragic memory

_Flashbacks are italicized _

_It was in the middle of the afternoon when I saw our firetruck drive through the street probably running of to take out a fire. My parents are smiling and waving over at me. They look so happy and in love. Its the end of the day now and J.J gets a call from her mom saying that we lost someone. I race to the firehouse and I know somethings happened, no one looks at me and if they do they have tears in their eyes . I frantically looked for my mom and dad but instead I see my uncle Marc coming out of my dads office with tears in his eyes. He sits me down on the truck and he tells me that Dads at the hospital but he's okay. I ask for my mom and more tears run down his checks as he says that she was trapped and no one found her until it was to late. I yell at him saying he's a liar and that I want my mom. He holds me in his arms rocking me back and forth rubbing my back letting me cry into his arms and that's when I feel everyone wrap their arms around me. An hour later my Dad comes I look into his eyes and I see tear stained checks he walks towards me and I jump into his arms and I cry out saying how much I want my mom which causes him to cry and say "me to baby girl me to"._

But that was months ago things changed I started skipping school and my dad won't even look me in the eye let alone hold me, thwhen I realized I didn't just lose my mom I lost my Dad to.

I was racing down the ally way when I spotted the truck. I knew they saw me but I turned around to go the other side but got knocked over by a disgusting mutt. When I got up Lionel got out of the truck and picked me off the ground.

"If your going to ditch, your going to get caught Sam." Lionel said looking pretty pissed.

We drove into the firehouse where Joe and Pep were cleaning the other truck.

"Capt is waiting for you in his office." Joe said.

"He is seriously angry." Pep said.

" Yeah what else is new". I said showing no feeling.

" I guess you'll find out when you get grounded again". Joe said.

" Hey just do what I do the second he opens his mouth start crying". Terrence said grabbing boxes out of the truck.

" Or better yet tell him its in your DNA and that everything horrible you do is his fault." Lionel said.

"Joe come on help me how do I get out of this." I pleaded to Joe.

" Your not a baby anymore your 15 its time to accept the consequences when you do something wrong." Joe said looking pretty mad.

" Give her a break Joe she just lost her mom she's an orphan." Lionel said.

" She's not a orphan she has a father and us." Joe said.

"Yeah after Danielle died Conner changed I don't think I've heard him have a conversation to Sam and if he does its to ground her for cutting school." Lionel said.

**In the office:**

Conner was sitting at his desk playing with Sams IPAD when she walked in.

"How many times have I told you about cutting 3...4 times."Conner told her without looking up.

" Dad that's my IPAD can I have it back"Sam said looking all innocent.

"You know it doesn't seem to matter what I say so I'm going to hit you where it hurts, he said walking towards his locker, no IPAD, IPOD, Laptop."

"Come on Dad don't do this to me." I pleaded with my brown eyes.

"Well nothing else seems to work with you" Conner said.

(Then the fire bell rang)

"I don't know what to do Sam, lets go" he said dragging her out of the office.

"Terrence you took my helmet again." Pep said

"This is definitely mine." Terrence said.

"Really then why does it have my name on it"Pep said.

"Hey come on guys suite up is only supposed to take 1 minute no more".Conner said

(They drive to the Luxury Loft fire)

"Sam stay here" Conner said.

"Dad look"I yelled looking up

Conner looked up and saw a dog on the roof.

"Guys get the life net and hook me up to the ladder" He yelled "Hang on boy".

"DAD! I yelled when the dog jumped onto him.

"Samantha get back in the truck now! Joe yelled

"But dad." I tried to say.

" He's fine don't worry." Joe said

The dog then jumped of Conner and landed on the net.

"Lets get this dog some oxygen."Pep said

"Dad are you okay."I said sounding worried.

" I'm fine don't worry, hows the dog". He said

"Other than smelling like rotten tomatoes he looks fine."Lionel said

"Hey he has a name but no address."Pep said

"I'll call animal control".Jessie said

" Don't worry we'll take it from here." Conner said


	2. Trying to get by

A/N: As you can see Samantha and her Dad have a very stiff relationship and she tries to get her dad to notice her but nothing works. Will Conner admit why he does this or will he lose his daughter and learn that you never know what you have till it's gone.

"Hey capt look whose back. "Joe said.

"Hey Marc how was the convention" Conner said giving his older brother a manly hug.

"Boring I'm ready to get back in the line of duty." Marc said

"Hey Uncle Marc" I said getting out of the truck and giving my uncle a hug.

"Hey how's my favorite niece. "He said kissing my forehead.

"Been better." Which was what I always said when they asked how I was.

"Hey Pat wanna get back on that engine we cant be late for another call." Conner said

"I'm on it." She said

"And guys clean up the gear, get the truck ready, Sam your still on dog duty." Conner said.

"Sam grab my tools okay." Pat said pulling her hair up.

"Got it, c'mon mutt, (dog growls), fine suit yourself. Sam said walking toward Pats tools when she's see's the memorial wall that was created for her mom. As she looks she remembers seeing the truck drive past the school towards the fire, and seeing her parents and uncle smiling and waving at her.

Sam, today little sis." Pat said

"How has she been. "Marc said when they walk into Conner's office.

"How would I know we barely speak to each other these days." Conner says giving Marc a cup of coffee

"And whose fault is that. You've changed Conner, Sam used to be your whole world, always together and happy, what happened. "Marc said.

"MY WIFE DIED. Conner yelled putting his head in his hands. How can things go back to normal if Danielle's not here."

"Are you forgetting that your daughter also lost her mother." I loved her to she was my best said in a loud voice

"I don't know what to do anymore "Conner said

"Be her father that's all she wants "Marc said

"I'm doing the best I can, maybe this is what's best for us right now" Conner said.

"You're losing her Conner and by the time you realize your mistakes she's going to be gone." Mark said.

"Can we please not talk about what a horrible father I am and more on what the meeting was about" Conner said.

"You're not going to like it but the city wants to close down dog patch if we don't come up with 50,000 dollars in a month we might as well pack up." Marc said.

"What how can they do this to me to the guys." Conner said.

"Jack is talking to the department now it's because of him that we have a month and not 2 weeks." Marc said

"So all we need now is fifty thousand dollars in one month or risk losing the fire house." Conner said

"Pretty much yes." Marc said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the fire department is deep trouble right now and they need $50,000 in order to save it. What happens when Sam find outs out will she try to help and get her father to notice her. How does the fire department adjust to the new dog (P.S Jake is the bad guy in the story)

"Lunch is ready, Beef stew c'mon wash up." Joe called from the kitchen. You hear me get a move on, its beef stew

"I hate it when he says it like that; why not tell us what's in it." Lionel said

"Meat right." Terrence said.

"Yes more like mystery meat" Lionel said

"Yes but it's starting to test more like…Pat said as they entered the kitchen when they saw the dog leaning over the pot. "Dog you just read my mind."

"Hey what are you doing, dog if you don't get off that table." Joe yelled running after the dog starting the dog chase throughout the building

"What is that?" Marc said

"I don't know, Conner said as he noticed Sam, you stay

"I'm going to go see what's going on. Marc said

"I told you, I told you to watch him. Conner said to Sam

"I did, I was. Sam said but silenced when Conner saw her IPod in her hand

Conner took the IPOD and said" Take him home and make a found dog and I want it posted first thing in the morning. You got that

"Yes" Sam said defeated again.

_**Home**_

"C'mon pup get in there" Sam said as she led the dog into her bedroom. Once Sam closed the door she noticed the dog hadn't moved" Nice right enjoy while it lasts" She said as she headed to her computer. "Okay now let's try to get a picture, hold still will you." Once she finished the found dog ads she saw the mutt sleeping on her freshly made canopy bed. "You have got to be kidding me dog don't you sleep on the floor (the dog snored) fine but remember tomorrow your out of here.

_**Next Day**_

"C'mon rookie my grandmother can lay a hose straighter than that." Joe yelled.

"Hey Sam "Terrence said

"Flyers are done I need the stapler." Sam said to Conner

"Okay just take it easy we're running short on just about everything." Conner said

"Sit, Sit, ugh" Sam said trying to get the dog to sit but instead he just walked away

"Not very friendly for a dog is he." Conner said smirking slightly

"You don't know the half of it.'' She answered back

"Are all these red pins arson fires. Sam said pointing to the map on the wall.

"No not officially not according to the city. Conner said

"That's the textile mill." Sam said

"Yes." Conner said looking at Sam

"You think the fire that killed mom was set on purpose." Sam said

"I don't know um you see the same fire patterns again and again so um yes I don't know." Conner said not wanting to talk about the fire that killed his wife,

"Maybe I can help." Sam said

"Sam don't worry about it, it's just a theory, now if you really want to help you can find Dewey's owner. Conner said not wanting his daughter involved relating to the fire.

"Okay no problem." Sam said

"C'mon stay, I'm almost done." Sam said to the dog, when she finally gave up she dropped her bag and skateboard and continued taping the posters to the walls. When she looked back she saw the dog performing tricks on her skate board. "What are you some kind of circus dog. So what else you got.

:


	4. A change of heart

A/N: I'm up to the part where it's the firehouse picnic and the dog races are taking place now instead of Jessie from green point having a daughter, she has a son who later on becomes Sam's love interest. Now I've decided to have Sam become accepted into firefighter academy where she will train to become a firefighter but I don't how Conner is going to feel about that especially since his wife died from the job. ENJOY and please REVIEW

"Mike, Max if you don't leave your father alone, I'm going to ROARR." Joe yelled

"Ahhh" The 2 boys screamed.

"Works every time" Joe laughed.

"I heard that Joe." Lionel's wife said

"Thanks" Lionel said

"Went down pretty hard in that ladder climb competition it's a good thing you landed on your head." Joe told Terrence

"Ya" Terrence said while everyone laughed

"You know I bet Danielle is looking down and smiling." Jessie said to Conner as they looked at the picture of Danielle and Blue the old firehouse mascot.

"Yep there was nothing Dani loved more than betting Green points butt." Conner smiled

"Alright everyone next up in the fire house dog race is Sparky of Green Point as he's handled by Derek Presley, son of Green Points capt Jessie Presley.

(A/N: I don't know what song is played during this part of the movie but I chose a different song)

_Breakin' rocks in the ... hot sun_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I needed money, 'cause I ... had none_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I left my baby and I feel so bad_

_I guess my race is run_

_Well, she's the best girl ... I've ever had_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_Robbin' people with a . . . six gun_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I miss my baby and the ... good fun_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I left my baby and I feel so bad_

_I guess my race is run_

_But, she's the best girl ... I've ever had_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won_

_I Fought the Law and the ... law won _

"And Sparky completes the course in 44 sec putting him in 1st place and beating the record set last year from Blue of Dog Patch engine 55." Jack said

"Aw man" Joe said

"Nice Job Derek." Jack said

"That was awesome I'm so proud of you. Jessie told her son.

"Let's get out of here captain." Joe said

"Our finale competitor is Dog Patches own Dewey held by Samantha Fahey daughter of captain Connor Fahey." Jack said

"Sam" Connor said shocked

"And the mutt from hell" Joe said equally shocked

Sam walked forward wearing black shorts and a red tank with Dewey next to her wearing black sunglasses. Sam removed the glasses and told Dewey to stay.

"Oh c'mon" One of the Green Points men yelled

"Nice mutt you got there" Jessie said "Hey don't trip doggy"

C'mon Dewey" The guys Lionel and Terrence yelled

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

"Dewey is beating Sparky's split time by a full 3 seconds" Yelled Jack

"Ya, alright Dewey." Conner cheered

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Move along)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

"And Dewey completes the course in 37 seconds beating Sparky's time and the record from last year it looks like dog patch has won again nicely done Sam."

"Who's laughing now Green Point" Lionel said

"Hey Derek I just wanted to say the better dog lost." Sam said

"You deserved it Sam your mom would be proud." Derek said

"Sam, Sammy, here's our girl way to go." Marc said spinning her around

"Hey it wasn't all me it was Dewey who ran." Sam said

_**Home**_

"Hey where've you been?" Connor said

"Out walking clearing my head" Sam said getting Dewey food.

"Come sit watch some football with your old man like the old days." Connor said

"Okay sure." Sam said

Connor laughed slightly."What."Sam said

"Just thinking I haven't seen my guys that happy in a long time and that your mom would be pretty pissed that you beat a record score, but she would be really proud of you." Connor said

"What about you, are you proud of me. Sam said

Before Connor had a chance to speak there was a loud crash coming from the boiler room.

Dewey came out and what they saw was broken wine bottles

"I'll go get the mop." Sam said

Once Sam left to go get the mop Conner said to himself "I am proud of you Sam and I'm sorry."


End file.
